Emmeline, where have you been?
by Pippa Spark
Summary: Edward finds that the girl he loved before he became a vampire has become one too. What will happen? All your favourite characters, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Mike, Alice... OC. Rated T to be safe. On hiatus - too many fics, not enough time D:
1. The Photograph

Edward had been dragged off by Alice, no doubt planning something for my birthday. Alice has talked of little else for several days now. I keep telling her that it's not a big deal, but she doesn't listen.

I smiled as I looked around Edward's room. It's a lot larger than my one at Charlie's house, but it never feels empty with my vampire family around.

Sitting on the bed, I prayed – no matter that I'm an atheist, I was desperate – that I would receive the perfect birthday gift.

"_Come on Edward – bite me already!"_ I remembered saying only a few minutes ago.

"_No." _Well, I couldn't exactly ignore that, could I?

"_Please?"_

"_You asked me the same thing two seconds ago. My reply won't have changed that quickly."_

"_You know you want to!"_

"_Do I?"_

I let it drop. I'll bother him more about the whole me-becoming-part-of-his-vampire-coven thing later.

In the meantime, I was, for the first time ever, alone in Edward's room. As in, all by myself. You see, there was no one in there but me.

I think you get the picture.

Anyway, this gave me the perfect opportunity to do what I had always wanted to do: poke round and see what vampires actually _do_ with their time.

I glanced over to the other side of the darkened round. There was a large, imposing-looking mahogany dresser standing in the corner. That seemed to be a good place to start.

Five minutes later, I concluded that Edward did a lot of reading. And he hadn't been kidding about his language skills either. A Norwegian Dictionary? Each to their own, I guess.

That was when I found the interesting stuff. After several minutes of sifting through books about interpreting hieroglyphics and the meaning of pi – not to mention the never-ending language books, and some classic novels here and there – I found a small brown envelope.

There were some yellowed letters inside, bound together with a simple piece of string. Through the thin paper, I could see fancy cursive writing. I don't think I could've read it even if I had tried. The reason I didn't try reading it, however, was because my attention had been drawn by something far more intriguing.

It was an ancient photograph. The two people had obviously been made to pose in their best clothes. In Edward's times, photo opportunities did not roll round that often, it would seem.

Edward was dressed in suit, or what would've been considered one back then. He was handsome even before he became a vampire, I realised. His face was not quite as angular, to begin with, but he still closely resembled how he did today. He stood stiffly, as if instructed to do so by a professional photographer of the time, but he still had a true smile on his face. He looked happy, as did the girl sitting on the chair beside him. His hand was resting on her shoulder.

She was very beautiful, with wavy blonde hair pinned back with ornate ribbons. Gloved hands were clasped on her lap. She too smiled happily – I know I would be, in her place, with Edward's hand on my shoulder.

She was slender, with delicate, elfin features. She would be considered a beauty even today. She was probably wearing a corset, but she still looked naturally slim to the extreme. Her long legs were crossed one over the other, and her feet could not be seen from under the many layers of lace and silk which made up her dress.

What did this mean? The girl was by no means related to Edward – despite similar colouring they looked very different – so could she simply be a friend?

Still, they seemed to be about the same age, and to be posing together in a picture…

I turned the old photograph over, ready to return it to the envelope, but I was distracted by what looked to be the same writing as that in the letters.

The ornate cursive read:

_My dearest Edward,_

_Here is our photo taken last Friday. Mama wishes to frame it, but I fear I would laugh whenever I saw it hanging over the mantelpiece. Do we not look so ridiculously stiff and formal!_

_Lots of love,_

_Emmeline _

*****

**I feel like a total hypocrite, writing a fic. for Twilight – I have a very love / hate relationship with those books. Still, I had this idea, and I felt like writing it down, so let's see where it will go. More will be explained in the next few chapters, I promise!**

**Please R/R!**

**~Pippa~**


	2. The Love of his Life

I dropped the photograph as quickly as if it had burnt me. Emmeline? _Emmeline_? Now that I thought about it, a good-looking seventeen year old probably would have been engaged back then, or have a girlfriend of sorts.

My mind was spinning, to say nothing of my whole world. Edward had never mentioned _her_! Who the hell was she!

I did my best to arrange all the contents of the dresser as they had been before. No way did I want Edward to know I had been snooping.

I also wished that I didn't know, either. I could tell that this Emmeline would be floating round in my head for quite some time. Thank god Edward can't read my mind.

I flopped down on the large bed. I felt totally drained all of a sudden – maybe this came from being hit by a ton of bricks. Metaphorically, of course. You know what I mean.

"Bella!"

Alice's tinkly voice chimed through my cloud of thoughts. Barely a second later, she had blurred through the doorway of the room, and was flat out on the bed beside me. Not that she was puffed, of course – super-speed appears less taxing to vampires than normal sprinting does to me.

I sighed. I really wanted to be a vampire. _Maybe I should get a paper cut right in front of Jasper_, I thought, _although that may be a little extreme_.

Alice, upon hearing my sigh, propped herself up on one elbow to look me in the eye.

"I saw you, you know."

And when Alice says that, she doesn't mean that she saw you standing right in front of her. It means that she had a vision – about me.

I had given up on restraining my curiosity. "What did you see, Alice?" I asked. I wasn't, however, entirely sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"I saw you, in this room, just now. I had this vision a few days ago now. You know about Emmeline."

I felt as though someone had punched me in the gut. Choosing the most appropriate response that I could think of, I stared fixedly at the bed sheets and replied, "Yes."

"Bella," said Alice, "Edward loves you. Sure, he _knew_ Emmeline, but that's not to say they were in _love_. Just remember, _you_ are the love of his life now." She flung out her delicate arms dramatically.

"Thanks, Alice. Thanks."

If that was true, then why did I still feel uneasy?

Alice must have seen must expression, as she said, "Come on! You're hungry, right? I've made a Pavlova! Do you want some?" She grabbed my hand with a strength unsuited to her size, and dragged me along behind her to the kitchen.

The Pavlova was nice, but Alice practically had to force feed me. You see, I wasn't hungry.

_Who was Emmeline?_

*****

**I'm taking my time to set the scene, but things will get more exciting soon, I promise!**

**By the way, can Alice actually cook or is this just a figment of my imagination?**

**As always, please R/R (and thankyou to those who have)!**

**~ Pippa ~**


	3. Let's party!

I rolled over with a groan. My alarm clock beeped again, _7:30 AM_ flashing in a green so bright that it hurt my eyes.

I recalled yesterday's events. After talking and hanging out some more with Alice, she had driven me home in that horribly conspicuous yellow Porsche of hers. After setting my hated alarm clock for seven in the morning – damn her! – she had left.

And on her way out she had reminded me that she would be coming to pick me up at half past seven on the morning of my birthday.

This left me no more than 25 minutes to get ready. Wonderful.

I wasn't about to get all dressed up for my birthday or anything, so I threw on a simple pair of jeans and that nice dark red shirt that Renee sent me last Christmas. After a quick glance outside I deduced that my black jacket would also be needed to battle the infamous sleet and hail of Forks. I knew that Alice would be just thrilled by my fashion choices.

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded. Alice, as usual, was early. Despite it being – in my opinion anyway – the crack of dawn, Charlie was happy to see her. After making small talk with him for a few minutes, she dashed up the stairs, grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me down.

"What about breakfast?" I asked, confused. Don't blame me for being slow; my brain hardly works at this time of day.

"There's no time for breakfast!" trilled Alice. "Edward and Carlisle's plane leaves at ten, and they have to drive a fair way to catch it too!

"See you, Charlie!" she added, as Charlie waved. "Happy Birthday, Bells!" he called, smiling.

We hurtled across the street to where Alice's Porsche was parked. She jumped into the driver's seat with inhuman agility, while I tripped and half fell into the passenger seat.

"Off we go!" announced Alice in a singsong voice, and we accelerated at such a speed that I was really glad that Charlie had already retreated inside the house.

A few minutes later, we were kicking up dust along the Cullen's winding driveway.

The car screeched to a halt. "Hurry up!" exclaimed Alice. "They're leaving really soon!"

I stumbled out of the sports car, still utterly confused. Upon entering the house, Alice squeaked "Presents!" and dashed into the dining room, where, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the mahogany wooden table stacked a metre high with gifts. I turned bright red with embarrassment.

Edward spotted this, and grinned, brushing my cheek lightly with his cold white fingers, which only made me blush even more. He led me gently in the quiet sitting room, and closed the door.

I sank into the soft leather couch, and he followed suit.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked, unable to keep the miserable tone out of my voice. "How long will you be gone? Where -"

Edward stopped the torrent of questions by placing one finger on my lips.

"I'm sorry to be leaving on your birthday. Alice will have to replace me – she's certainly prepared to do so."

I grimaced. Edward gave a soft smile and continued.

"You won't be getting your special gift from me today – that's part of the reason I'm going to Russia for a couple of days with Carlisle. We need to talk about -" he hesitated "- things. But don't worry – you'll learn all about it when we get back."

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire?" I blurted out hopefully.

"My word, you do jump to conclusions," replied Edward. "Try not to."

"Alright then," I retorted, "is there going to be, let us say, any new member in your vampire coven anytime soon?"

Edward stared at me searchingly. His topaz eyes bore into mine as he answered. "You're strangely…perceptive", he murmured. "Are you really in on the surprise, or are you yet again jumping to conclusions?"

He continued to look at me piercingly, me, the only person he had ever met who had their mind hidden from his view. No doubt he wished at that moment that he could read my mind as he could everyone else's.

"So, am I right?" I demanded to know.

Edward hesitated. "We shall see," he replied cryptically. _Hello, Bella Cullen, vampire at last,_ I thought to myself.

Edward repeated "We shall see", and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The next second, he stood up, and headed for the door.

"I have to go now," he said, "goodbye." He left, and not two seconds later, Alice appeared in the open doorway.

"Come on Bella," she said, "he'll be back before you know it."

I smiled shyly, knowing that she was right, and that my sadness at Edward's leaving was silly.

Alice face broke into a wide grin, as she yelled at the top of her lungs:

"Now let's _party_!"

*****

**The third installment... :)**

**So, R/R and tell me what you think will happen next! I'm very interested in your theories...**

**~pippa~**


	4. What?

**OK, so I officially suck at updating. But I really do appreciate the time you spend reading what I write, so thankyou to the reviewers :)**

*****

After the draughty gymnasium, the cafeteria felt warm and stuffy. I massaged my bruised shoulder absentmindedly as I spied Lauren Mallory, who was luckily lounging at a table far away from me.

"_You tripped me!" I gasped indignantly as Lauren offered me a hand._

"_Did I?" mused Lauren. "You want to tell that to the teacher?"_

_I glared at her, knowing her fake smiles had all the teachers twisted round her little finger. "Oh, just stay away from me," I muttered._

"_Or what? You'll set your boyfriend on me? Where is he now?"_

_I stalked away, feeling heat rise to my cheeks as Lauren's laughter rung in my ears._

What can I say? P.E. is pure torture these days – especially this past week. My usual P.E. companions, Edward and Rosalie, were off on this secret mission of theirs. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper too had all stop coming to school, and no one was answering their phones.

I hate being excluded. Just because I can't suck blood, I'm not told about whatever urgent vampire business they're attending to.

I sighed, and shuffled towards the stacks of food trays, gloom hanging over my head like a black storm cloud.

"Bella! Hey, wait up!"

I recognised Mike Newton's voice, and sure enough, his pale blond head soon bounced into view. I felt suddenly self-conscious of my messy hair, quickly drawn into a ponytail; there was no one at school worth looking good for. Mike on the other hand, was all set with carefully gelled spikes. _Spiky Mike, _I thought, turning my laugh into a badly-disguised cough.

"There you go, she can smile!" Mike turned to Jessica as she approached.

She giggled. "I can't believe you're pining for Edward!" Her loud voiced made me cringe as curious heads turned in our direction, and Mike glared at her. "Don't be so insensitive!" he hissed.

"Thanks a bunch, Jessica," I mumbled, "that's just what I need."

"What did you say?" Mike peered at me, concern lining his face.

"I don't feel so good…I need some air."

Hmmm. Wrong answer.

I cringed again as Mike drew attention to us. Grabbing me around the shoulders, he steered me towards the cafeteria exit, elbowing people aside. Once outside, he placed a hand to my forehead. "Breathe," he instructed.

A small crowd of kids from my year had crowded round us now, not wanting to miss the action. "I'm fine!" Shoving his hand away, my tone softened slightly. "Thanks Mike, but you don't have to overreact like that!" I gave him a shy smile to show him I wasn't angry. "I don't like all the attention."

"Sorry," Mike shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face. "It's just scary, sometimes, being around you…you always manage to get hurt!" He shook his head. "I thought you were going to faint." He took my hands in his. "It's a good thing I was around."

I shrank back, feeling awkward.

"You okay?" asked Mike, leaning in closer.

I stumbled away from him. "I think I'll go to the nurse. Call in sick."

"Hey, I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to scare you. Maybe if we take things more slowly…?"

I stopped and turned to face him.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you think that Edward and I…What? He's only been away from school for a few days. Of course we're still…together." My cheeks flushed, and for a moment I hated Mike, and the way he had made me talk about my relationship with Edward. He _knew_ I didn't like talking about my personal life.

Then all of a sudden, my anger seeped away as I stared at Mike. A mixture of pity and confusion showed in his eyes, and an inexplicable fear leeched the heat from my body.

I took a step towards him. "What don't I know?" I demanded.

Mike looked away. "Everyone's been talking about it all day. Edward's here, at school, with -"

Following his gaze, I spun around.

Edward stood rigid, his eyes staring fixedly out the window.

"What?" I breathed, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me.

The girl hanging off his arm smiled widely. Her blond hair gleamed even in the cheap florescent lights of the corridor, and I couldn't help thinking that for once, Rosalie would be jealous of another girl's looks.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Emmeline."

*****

**PLEASE R/R!**


End file.
